THE SECRETS
by MonicaZhoury
Summary: CHAP 5 STORY ABOUT CHENMIN. BAGAIMANA KISAH CHEN YANG RELA BERKORBAN UANG UNTUK XIUMIN? APA YANG TERJADI SAAT SULAY DI PESAWAT BERDUA? APAKAH LAY AKAN MENANGIS LAGI? OFFICIAL PAIRS EXO SULAY with HUNHAN,KAISOO\KaiD.O,KRISTAO\TAORIS,CHANBAEK\BAEKY EOL,CHENMIN\XIUCHEN DLDR! BL BoyxBoy Yaoi dll...
1. Chapter 1

**The Secrets**

**Author : Han Yeonri a.k.a Monica Zhoury**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Semua official pairs saling memiliki dan milik Tuhan!**

**Warning : DLDR NO BASH NO COPAS NO EYD**

**HAPPY READING...**

**Prolog**

Hai, namaku Zhang Yixing... kalian sudah tau EXO bukan? Ya, aku adalah lead dancer dari sub group EXO yaitu EXO-M. Kali ini aku akan membeberkan rahasia yang terjadi antara kami para couple. Sebenarnya bukan kami semua, hanya beberapa saja seperti Kris gege dengan Tao si panda, lalu ada Kai yang berdomisili(?) dengan Kyungsoo atau yang biasa disebut D.O, lalu ada Sehun si maknae dengan Lu Han gege, serta ada si virus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berisik itu.

Kalian bertanya kenapa tak ada namaku, Chen, Xiumin, dan err- Junmyeon ge. Yah, itu sih ada alasannya. Sebelum kami debut, kami dipantau oleh beberapa manager tentang hubungan pertemanan kami. Seperti ChanBaek yang selalu pulang bersama setelah latihan, Kris gege yang selalu melindungi Tao, Kai yang nempel terus sama Kyungsoo, hingga Sehun dan Lu Han gege yang sering beli bubble tea bersama. Aku, Joonmyeon gege, Jongdae, dan Minseok memang tak terlalu dekat. Maka CEO kami Lee Soman memutuskan hanya memberi 4 official pairs dan kami ber-4 yang tak bercouple bisa dicouplekan sewaktu-waktu saat keadaan genting. Menyakitkan.

Yeah! Ini yang kalian ingin ketahui kan? 4 pairs itu real... sungguh... yah meskipun sebelumnya mereka straight, tapi ada peribahasa yang bilang kan kalau sering ketemu, lama-lama suka juga. Dan hal itu hanya berlaku bagi yang dicouplekan saja. Mungkin?

Yep, hanya sebatas mungkin. Karena yang tidak dicouplekan pun sekarang sudah mulai dekat. Jongdae dan Minseok, anggota Korea yang berada di EXO-M itu mulai mendekatkan diri. Selca, mojok, bahkan kencan? Oh God! Hahaha...

Kalian tau? Aku masih berstatus straight sekarang. Yah, meskipun aku tak sedang suka yeoja, tapi aku sadar kok. Kalau Junmyeon gege yang kadang dicouplekan dengan Kyungsoo itu (sering membuat Kai tak terima), itu tak masuk hitungan couple EXO. Mereka hanya saling membantu. Demikian juga dengan aku dan Kris gege. Aku masih mau menikmati hidup tanpa sentuhan wushu dari Tao.

Junmyeon gege adalah satu-satunya –mungkin- yang straight selain aku. Dia tak terlihat sedang menikmati perjodohan oleh Lee Soman xD

Ada satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui...

CEO kami Lee Soman itu...

Fujoshi akut...

Aku yakin 100% kalian sudah sadar akan hal itu mengingat di SMent banyak couple official layaknya Super Junior EunHae Kyumin YeWook KangTeuk dan lainnya, lalu SHINee's OnKey dan 2Min, TVXQ yang dulunya DBSK dan sampai sekarang couplenya masih berstatus YunJae dan YooSu, bahkan S.M. The Ballad's Jino (yang dulunya akan gabung dengan EXO) itu kini sudah dijodohkan dengan Jonghyun SHINee yang katanya pernah naksir Key SHINee itu.

Miris yah...

2 orang straight yang aku tau dari sunbae kami cuma Changmin sunbae dan Shindong sunbae. Itupun aku tak yakin karena setauku Changmin sunbae akan dijodohkan dengan Se7en dari YGent itu. Tak seperti Shindong sunbae yang jelas-jelas sudah melamar Nari Noona.

Yang penting sih aku harus waspada mengingat bisa saja aku dijatuhkan di dalam pesona Junmyeon gege kan? Hehehe...

Dia mirip Choi Siwon pacar Kim Kibum SuJu itu sih... tampan...

Eh? Aku baru bilang apa?!

No Way! Aku masih normal! Aish!

-SuLay-

How?^^


	2. CHANBAEK'S STORY

**The Secrets**

**Author : Han Yeonri a.k.a Monica Zhoury**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Semua official pairs saling memiliki dan milik Tuhan!**

**Warning : DLDR NO BASH NO COPAS NO EYD**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAPTER 1 : STORY ABOUT CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL**

Still Lay PoV

Heya! Bertemu lagi denganku si Lay namja ceria, imut, dan sehat ini^^ aku hari ini akan membicarakan soal Happy Virus couple yaitu Chanyeol senyum pepsodent dan Baekhyun si penggila eyeliner. Yah, kalian tau kan kalau mereka itu real? Dan diluar sana banyak shipper mereka. Memang mereka kan turunan dari (katanya) EunHae couple SuJu! Dimana ada Chanbaek, disana ada keramaian. Tak seperti couple lainnya yang sweet-sweet aja, mereka punya warna tersendiri.

**The story is started**

Hari itu seluruh member EXO, baik K atau M, sedang berkumpul melingkari sebuah meja bundar yang sangat luas sampai sisi-sisinya bisa menampung kami ber-12. Urutannya adalah Kris ge-Tao-Aku-Junmyeon ge-Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Lu Han ge- Sehun-Kai-Kyungsoo-Minseok ge-Jongdae lalu Kris ge lagi.

Kami sekarang sedang berada di sebuah restaurant di Korea. Tujuan kami bukan untuk makan, tapi untuk mendengarkan curhat bulanan para member EXO. Dan karena ini bulan ke-5, maka yang curhat adalah tetua ke-5 EXO *prok prok prok* yaitu... eh, saya sendiri hehehe...

"Yixing-ah! Bulan ini giliranmu~" kata Luhan gege menatapku dan yang lainnya hanya menunggu kisahku penasaran. "Eh! Aku lagi ga pengen. Gimana kalo tetua ke-6 aja? Bulan depan gue tuker deh sumpah!" kataku meyakinkan. Aku tak mau curhat bukan karena apa-apa, tapi kalo aku curhat kan aku gabisa terusin FF ini *lho?*

"Yaudah nih, gue ya?" kata tetua ke-6 kami ini. Baekhyun. "Ne!" jawab semua serempak. semoga kali ini dia tidak curhat eyeliner lagi seperti pengalaman tahun lalu.

"Jadi, aku mau curhat tentang kelakuan tak menyenangkan yang aku terima dari teman satu bandku," kata Baekhyun datar. "Dia adalah Park Chanyeol," jelas Baekhyun enteng membuat Chanyeol melotot dan yang lain hanya "ooo~"

"Yak! Apa salahku Nona Byun?" tanya Chanyeol sinis. Baekhyun melotot kepada kekasihnya itu. Aku yang melihat hanya menggeleng pelan. Selalu saja couple ini...

"Jangan memotong kalimatku Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun. Kenapa semua tak berusaha menenangkan? Yah, karena kami tau pasti nanti 5 menit juga reda. "Kesalahanmu adalah, pertama! Kau mengataiku pendek! Kedua! Kau mengataiku seperti wanita! Ketiga! Kau barusan memanggilku 'NONA' Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Lu Han ge yang di sebelahnya hanya mengelus pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku tau aku salah. Tapi itu fakta Baekkie," kata Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku ini namja Chanyeol... kau menyakiti perasaanku..." suara Baekhyun mulai parau. Dan lagi, kami hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Anieyo! Kau itu kerdil Baekkie," jawab Chanyeol tanpa beban seolah tak tau disebelahnya itu kekasih siapa.

Baekhyun yang memang di sebelahnya langsung mengambil sapu tangan pembersih mulut lalu mengikatkannya di rambut lebat Chanyeol.

"AAAkkkhh!" teriak Chanyeol karena rambutnya ditarik.

"RASAKAN INI!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol berkali-kali hingga Junmyeon ge terdorong ke samping memepet diriku.

"Kyaaa!" Baekhyun tetap menyerang Chanyeol. Bedanya mereka sekarang malah tertawa geli. Dan lagi Junmyeon ge sudah mepet pindah ke kursiku.

"Yixing! Awas!" teriak Lu Han ge. Sepersekian detik kemudian...

'Brukk' "aww!" ringisku karena jatuh. Untung saja ruangan ini VIP dan dilapisi karpet tebal. Bagaimana nasibku kalau sampai terlihat fans dan menjadi headline news 'ZHANG YIXING TERJATUH DARI KURSI DI RESTAURANT DAN DITINDIH OLEH..."

"JUNMYEON GE?! KYAAAA!" teriakku kaget. "Yixing ah! Dui bu qi! Mianhae!" kata Junmyeon gege kepadaku dengan bahasa campuran. Ia segera bangkit dan menolongku berdiri lalu kami segera duduk di tempat masing-masing lagi.

"Wae? Shen ma?" tanyaku karena merasa ada keheningan. Kutatap ChanBaek masih berdiam tak seperti tadi. Kutatap pula Junmyeon ge yang terlihat gugup. Lalu Tao angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya akan ada pair baru..." Mwo?

"Andwae!" teriakku dan Junmyeon ge bersamaan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yak lanjutkan curhatmu Baekhyun ah!" sahutku. "Ne... Park Chanyeol, kau tadi sudah memotong ucapanku. Biarkan aku lanjutkan sampai selesai sekarang," mohon Baekhyun serius dan diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi mau bilang bahwa kesalahanmu itu yang justru membuatku sadar... jika aku terlahir tinggi, tegap, dan sangat laki-laki, aku tak akan bersamamu saat ini. Kau yang melengkapi diriku ini Chanyeol..." "Dan kau juga yang melengkapiku Baekkie..." mereka saling berpegangan tangan, mendekat, dan...

"Yak! Cukup dramanya... apa ada tanggapan dari kalian semua?" tanya Kris ge meng-cut pergerakan Chanyeol. "Hei... kalian ini pasangan complicated yah?" ceplosku.

"Kalau tidak complicated, bukan ChanBaek dong..." lalu kami semua tertawa.

"Yang single iri yah?" goda Sehun melirik ke arahku dan Junmyeon ge. Kami hanya saling pandang lalu tertawa kecil. "Ani! Siapa yang iri? Aku Single bahagia kok, iyakan Yixing?" tannyanya lalu memeluk pundakku. "E-eh i-iya..." jawabku gugup. Doh, mana Kharisma gue, manaaa manaaaaa! #plakk

"Eh, sebentar lagi kan ultah Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol mau ngadoin apa nih?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu semua member menatap Chanyeol penasaran. "Aku akan memberikan sebuah kado yang sama sekali tak terduga buat Baekhyun. Dan kujamin dia akan sangat senang menerimanya," jawab Chanyeol pede membuat Baekhyun merona tersipu atas ketulusan Chanyeolnya itu.

"CIEEE... Chanbaek nih YEEEE!" goda kami semua kepada mereka. Hahaha... couple ini kadang bisa kaya hampir putus tapi barang nyambung langsung so sweet banget. Yah, indahnya hidup ChanBaek.

**End Story**

Hahaha... itu tadi kisah mereka yang baru aja berlalu. Yang kisah kedua ini sampe melibatkan seluruh dorm EXO lho. Kejadiannya pas kita pertama-pertama debut. Kan waktu itu satu dorm semua, jadi deh kisah mereka merakyat banget *ELAAAHH* ini kisah sih waktu Chanyeol nembak Baekkie.

**Story 2 is started**

Gue di dorm sendirian sama member-member EXO-K. mana gue gabisa bahasa Korea. Kalian tau EXO-M kemana? Gak? Okesip! Mereka tuh ke Mall dan ninggalin gue sendiri sebagai orang Changsa yang ilang disini! Gara-gara gue telat bangun aja...

"CHANYEOL! KEMBALIKAN BARANGKU!" eh itu suara apaan yah kok menggelegar panggil-panggiil Chanyeol? "ANDWAE! BAEKKIE JAHAAATT! MASA LAPTOPKU DISITA?" Jawab orang lain yang kuperkirakan Chanyeol itu. Wah kayanya bakal seru nih Baekhyun ama Chanyeol perang. Duduk di sofa ajalah...

'Cklek' eh, siapa? Sehun ama Junmyeon ge toh...

"Hai gege, Sehun..." sapaku lalu tersenyum. Terlihat rupa mereka kaya orang baru bangun tidur. "Itu apaan ribut-ribut Xing?" tanya Junmyeon ge. "Itu Baekhyun ama Chanyeol tengkar..." jawabku santai lalu menyalakan tivi yang sedang siaran SILET itu. Wah pas banget nih.

Junmyeon ge dan Sehun pun gabung ama gue liat SILET.

'BRAKK!' heh?

"CHANYEOL! BERHENTI!" kata Baekhyun sambil bawa bantal berusaha muklulin Chanyeol yang tentu aja larinya lebih cepet dari dia.

'Pranggg!'

"DAPURKUUUU!" teriak suara yang gue tau itu Kyungsoo dari kamar. Wah perangnya lanjut neh... tapi diliat-liat kok Junmyeon ge ama Sehun santai aja?

"Zzzzzz..." ish! Dasar, malah enak-enakan tidur lagi.

'BRUAKKK!'

Serentak mendengar semua itu aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara, diikuti Junmyeon ge sdan Sehun yang terbangun, trus KaiSoo couple keluar kamar, dan lagi...

'Cklek' "KAMI PUUUUU-lang." yap Kami semua terkejut.

Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha berontak di lantai, dan lebihnya... Bibir Chanyeol sudah mengunci bibir Baehkyun.

"Ekhm! C-chanyeol, Baekkhyun... Masih ada kita disini... hehehe..." kata Minseok gege canggung. Segera mereka melepaskan tautan bibir itu dan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke kamar. "Kita harus bicara Byun Baekhyun!"

Semua yang tersadar langsung menuju ke ruang multimedia tempat rahasia Kris gege menyimpan data CCTV *kalo rahasia, kenapa member EXO semua dibawa kesana* "Ge, cepetan nyalain CCTV kamar ChanBaek!" kata Kai ga sabaran. Trus Kris ge mencet 1 tombol warna biru dan langsung muncul gambar kamar ChanBaek yang kaya kapal pecah. Terlihat Baekhyun yang nangis dan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun serba salah.

Dalam sekejap kami semua udah pake headphone dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"_Baekkie... Mianhae... a-aku tak b-bermaksud..."_

"_Sudahlah Chanyeol... aku tau kau membenciku, katakan! Iya kan?!"_

"_Andwae! Aku tak membencimu. Aku hanya bercanda dan aku tak sadar jika poster SNSDmu terinjak. Sungguh Baekkie, aku tak akan pernah membencimu!"_

"_L-lalu... kenapa kau selalu menggangguku... hiks..."_

"_I-itu... karena... aku mencintai Baekkie... saranghae..."_

"_Mwo?! Kau tak bercanda kan Yeollie?"_

"_Ani! Saranghae Byun Baekhyun, be my boyfriend please?"_

"_Nado! Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol... I do..."_

"_Sshh... uljima... *hugs*"_

"_Ne... Hiks..."_

"JADI KARENA ITU? KONYOLLL! HUAHAHAHHAHA!" tawa kami semua. Hanya gara-gara poster SNSD? Oh ayolah, kau tak akan bertengkar lagi selanjutnya karena kaos Super Junior milik Chanyeol belum dicuci bukan? Bahkan kau bisa meminta foto bersama dengan mereka langsung!

"Memang sulit dipercaya," gumam kami semua...

**Story 2 END**

Yaaahhh... cinta memang sulit dimengerti... dan kelihatan banget emosi ChanBaek couple itu benar-benar berwarna...

Gue jadi ngiri deh...

Apa gue tembak Junmyeon ge aja?

Eh? Gue ngomong apa? *pikunnya kambuh*

Yaudah lah sekian dari ChanBaek couple...

Next gue bakal bawa couple lain okay!

Tetap bersama Lay YiXing oenjoe b4ng3tz #plakk

-TBC-

HUAKAKAKAKAK... ngakak sumpah...

Mumpung gue lagi niat update, nih chap 1!

BALES RIPIEW YAAA!

**Lian Park : **Huahahah... nih Chanbaek curcolan Lay xD iya tuh kakek buyut kita emang Fudanshi... mian kalo fujoshi kan cewe, masa soman cewe xD

**siscaMinstalove : ** iya nih fast update! Wkwkwk...

**rika : **ia maap ya hehehe maklum saya taunya fujoshi hehehe... gomawo^^

**BunnyPoro : **Sip deh! Kaisoo ntar dicurcolin sama Lay di chapter x kok tenang aja wkwk... ntar mungkin juga ada slight2nya ^^

**BLUEFIRE0805 : **ini udah soon banget malah xD

**AYUnhomin : **AMinnn! Gue setuju kalo dia karma trus jatuh ke tangan Suho. Secara tuh anak jaim banget xD

**Dianhaniehunie : **ini curhatan Lay tentang temen-temenya. Tapi ada suatu saat posisi hostnya dia bakal diganti... wkwkkw

**Renee Kim : **Iya mian ne saya tak tau u,u xD ntar soman jadi cewe #plakk wkwkwk aku tulis namanya 2 (ex : ChanBaek/BaekYeol) soalnya biar orang kalo search bisa ketemu. Soalnya saya kalo search FF mesti nulis ChanBaek trus kluar dikit aja padahal FF ChanBaek kan banyak. Trus ada juga orang yang searchnya BaekYeol. Jadi biar sama2 nemu gt deh (?) maksud ga nih? Gak ya? Gapapa deh (?)

** : **kalo nyambung sih pengennya ada Se7Min gitu *ngarep bersama xD* ne ini update!^^

** 7 : **ne gomawo semangatnya ^^ nih lanjut!^^

**Love Couple : **ini kilat banget nih wkwkwk^^

**ajib4ff : **wow makasih lho doa2nya wkwk ini udah update ^^

**Lee Eun Ho : **iya ini kisah tentang dibalik dorm exo (dibalik dorm exo ada tembok xD) wah SuLay tuh papi mami SLS (SuLay Shipper) ^^ kalo aku panggilnya mom en dad #eeaaa xD

Nih FF sebenernya hasil galo gue kemaren baca FF orang trs Channie dikopelin ama D.O trus Baekkie nangis2 plus Kai di PHP GAK RELAAAAA... gue langsung mati2an(?) review biar couplenya jadi ChanBaek KaiSoo gitu... Untungnya Lay masih ama Suho ^^

Mian ya author kalo baca omongan aku ini *bow dalem* tapi pengennya gitu sih eheheh...

Chap depan mau couple siapaaahhh?


	3. KRISTAO'S STORY

**The Secrets**

**Author : Han Yeonri a.k.a Monica Zhoury**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Semua official pairs saling memiliki dan milik Tuhan!**

**Warning : DLDR NO BASH NO COPAS NO EYD**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAPTER 2 : STORY ABOUT KRISTAO/TAORIS**

Hai... adakah yang menantikan saya? Saya adalah ultimate dancer EXO-M LAY! Yay! *krik krik* heuh... Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang KrisTao couple, The Leader Dragon Kris dan The Panda Maknae Tao *bbuing bbuing bareng Tao* hehehe kalo diinget-inget, kisah mereka itu yang paling romantis dari semua couple EXO. Secara, the maknae kekanakan banget sedangkan the leader dewasa banget. Akan sangat mengharukan jika kalian mendengarnya. That's it!^^

**First Story**

Hari itu... (aku gatau kenapa semua kisahku diawali hari itu), pertama kalinya kami EXO-M mendapat dorm baru di China! Wow... sesuatu yang sudah kami impikan, kabur dari dorm EXO-K. bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari hanya akan ada teriakan Baekhyun dan ringisan Chanyeol yang memekakan telinga. Aku tak tau bagaimana nasib 4 orang lainnya di sana, betah banget gitu. Kasihan...

"Wow! Fantastic! GEGE AKU INGIN SEKAMAR DENGANMUUU!" teriak maknae kami, Tao, lantang. Siapa yang dipanggilnya gege? Perasaan semua disini juga gegenya. Tapi kami tak ambil pusing, toh pasti yang dimaksud juga Kris gege –"

"Baiklah Tao..." jawab Kris ge. Tuh kan yang dimaksud tuh Kris ge! Lalu kami berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk meletakkan barang-barang. "Lelahnyaaa..." tapi sebelum masuk kamar, kuperhatikan pintu kamar tersebut.

'Luhan/Chen' lho kok ada namanya?

Lalu ke pintu sebelahnya...

'Lay/Tao' lho kok sudah dipasangin?

Sebelahnya lagi...

'Kris/Xiumin' kok? Wah tanda bahaya nih...

Yi...

Er...

San!

"KENAPA KOK AKU GA SEKAMAR AMA KRIS GE?! HUWEEE!" tangis Tao pecah -_-

"Aduh Tao... cup cup cup..." Lu Han Ge terlihat kalang kabut.

"Tao... nanti tuker kamar deh sama aku..." kata Minseok ge menenangkan.

"Iya Tao kamu kalo mau tuker gapapa aku sama Minseok ge..." kataku ikut duduk di sebelah Tao. Sementara itu Jongdae dan Kris ge sudah membatu sambil berwujud O...O

"Baby panda, jangan nangis ya... nanti kamu sama gege aja kok... gege bakal tuker kamar..." kata Kris ge menghampiri Tao lalu memeluk magnae itu. Saat itu juga tangis Tao mereda. Kami selaku LayHanChenMin hanya menatap sambil tersenyum. Aku berpikir, pasti ada apa-apa diantara mereka.

Janganlah ada dusta diantara kita... o.O

"Sudah, sudah... lebih baik kita jalan-jalan selagi masih banyak waktu luang," kata Jongdae mengajak. Kamipun segera masuk kamar untuk mengganti baju sambil buru-buru menyeret koper ke kamar yang sudah ditentukan. Kecuali Tao yang memutuskan minta tuker tempat sama aku. Yasudah akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar Minseok ge.

5 menit kemudian

Cling..Cling..

Penyamaran kami kali ini kayanya sangat tak bisa diduga. Bagaimana mungkin seorang artis menggunakan kostum layaknya...

"The Pandaman!"-Tao

"Barbie!"-Lu Han ge

"Bakpao -_-"-Minseok ge

"Superstar!"-Jongdae

"Dragon!"-Kris ge

"Yak! Apa yang kalian pikirkan?! Cepat ganti kostum! Masa mau jadi badut dadakan? Huh!" protesku. Aku saja hanya menggunakan kaos bertuliskan 'DANCE IS MY LIFE' yang kembar sama punya Eunhyuk sunbae, dilapisi jaket silver dan pake celana jeans.

"Yaaaaa... Lay ge jangan marah dong. Kita kan sudah susah-susah dandan," kata Jongdae yang menggunakan kacamata hitam plus rambut merah diacak pake gel dan pake baju beraura SILAU.

"Iya nih Xing, masa ganti lagi?" kata Lu Han ge yang mengenakan dress pink layaknya barbie the Twelve dancing princess xD ia merapikan rambutnya dengan gaya ala putri kerajaan tetangga. *lho kok malah ngomongin Barbie xD*

"Hem... teman-teman, aku setuju dengan saran YiXing. Masa kita mau keluar dengan baju begini? Maksudku... kalian sih oke, tapi aku masa pake baju BAKPAO SEGEDE INI?!" sorak Minseok ge.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa kami pun pecah meninggalkan Minseok ge yang masih cemberut. Lalu Jongdae menghampiri Minseok ge. "Sabar ya ge... kan kita harus Ganbatte kayak iklan tipi itu lho," kata Jongdae yang tiba-tiba udah dandan ala pendekar Jepang. Wush, cepet amat gantinya -_-

"Hiks... iya makasih Jongdae... aku terharu... hiks..." Mulai deh. Sekarang Jongdae sama Minseok ge udah mulai peluk-pelukan. Karewna Yixing Lay yang baik gamau ganti kisah ya gue balikin ke KrisTao aja.

"Hey! Ayodah kita berangkat. Cepetan ganti deh," akhirnya Kris ge memutuskan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua sudah keluar memakai baju yang setidaknya layak pakai.

Mall

"Gege! Ada Gucci! Aku mau beli!" teriak Tao girang lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Kris ge. "ya, ayo kesana. Kalau kamu mau gege bisa belikan." Kata Kris ge lalu berjlan bersama Tao ke toko itu. Kami ber-4 ditinggal? Oh mai God! Aku menatap Lu Han ge, Minseok ge, dan Jongdae bergantian. Merekapun menatapku dengan pandangan sama.

"KITA HARUS BICARA!" kata kami serempak meninggalkan Kris ge dan Tao di toko Gucci itu.

-KrisTao-

"Jadi, apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang mereka?" tanya Lu Han ge membuka omongan. Kami semua sedang duduk berhadapan di Food Court. Urutannya Lu Han ge, aku, lalu didepanku ada Minseok ge, dan disebelahnya-seberang Lu Han ge- ada Jongdae.

"Aku berpikir... berpikir... berpikir..." kata Jongdae berlagak memikir.

'Pletak'

"Aww!" ringis Jongdae setelah dipukul Lu Han ge. "Salah sendiri, kita serius tau!" kata Lu Han ge ketus. Mungkin faktor PMS(?)

"Menurutku mereka sedang dalam hubungan," kata Minseok ge membuat kami semua memandangnya berbinar. "Hubungan apa?" tanyaku semangat. "Kalian tak tau?" tanya Minseok ge kaget dan dijawab gelengan oleh kami.

"Sebenarnya...

Mereka itu...

Lagi dalam hubungan...

Kakak dan adik!" GUBRAKKK gue pikir apa doh! Demi Heebumnya Heechul sunbae dan Rongrongnya HanGeng sunbae, doh gege gue satu ini ngelawak! Gue siram Mirai Ocha tau rasa -_-

"Ge, kalo itu kita juga tau kali..." kata Lu Han ge sambil memejampak mata dan memijat pelipis. Persis kaya Barbie yang keracunan Big Cola dan habis minum Mix Max satu kardus. Wah, kok jadi kayak orang dugem?

"Yaudah dari pada berlama-lama, kita balik aja..." kataku memutuskan lalu kami berjalan kembali ke toko Gucci. Kami yakin Tao pasti masih menahan Kris ge disana mengingat dirinya sangat gila Gucci.

Tapi sekitar 20 meter dari toko itu, kami melihat, kok ada orang ciuman? Aish ga penting.

'Greb' tiba-tiba Lu Han ge menahanku. "Itu Kris dan Tao kan?" tanya Lu Han ge. Kami semua menajamkan pengelihatan. Dasarnya Jongdae emang minus ya dia cuma geleng-geleng aja. Dan setelah maju...

1 langkah...

2 langkah...

3 langkah...

Tuh 2 orang masih ciuman lamaaaaa... dan kenyataan pahit yang harus kami terima adalah...

"WUYIFAN! HUANGZITAO! KAMI BUTUH PENJELASAN!" teriak kami lantang tak peduli ada orang lihat. Kris ge dan Tao langsung kelagepan dan melepas ciuman mereka. Wajah keduanya sudah merah padam.

"Ayo pulang," kata Minseok ge dingin dan kami langsung berjalan menuju van.

Dorm

"Jadi, jelaskan dari awal!" Minseok ge menginterogasi sedangkan kami sudah menyiapkan tape recorder yang tentu saja disembunyikan, lalu notes untuk mencatat hal penting, serta 6 gelas air untuk jaga-jaga bila ada yang serangan jantung.

"Jadi... jadi... jadi... jadi..." kata Kris ge gugup dan berkeringat. "Apa maksudmu? Makhluk jadi-jadian?!" tanya Lu Han ge ketus membuat Kris ge dan Tao kaget. Kami sebenernya sih cuma sok galak, nahan tawa aja.

"Kami sudah resmi pacaran sejak pertama kali debut, sebelum semuanya jadian. Aku yang pertama kali berani mengutarakan perasaanku. Saat itu kan emang aku lagi pundung, aku putusin buat minum Soju. Gataunya malah mabuk," kata Kris ge lalu memberi jeda.

"Saat Kris ge mabuk, aku menolongnya kembali ke dorm. Saat itu aku emang memendam perasaan ke Kris ge dan kebetulan liat dia lagi sendiri di taman dorm. Jadilah aku bawa dia ke kamar. Gataunya pas di kamar, Kris ge langsung cium Tao. Terus... aish!" kata Tao melanjutkan cerita Kris ge dan akhirnya menutupi mukanya yang udah meraaaahhhhh amat kaya bungkus permen Kiss.

"Ya besoknya pas aku udah sadar, Tao dengan polos malah cerita ke aku soal peristiwa itu. Aku langsung sujud minta biar Tao ga marah. Terus aku nyatain perasaan dan diterima, selesai..." kata Kris ge singkat.

"BHAHAHAABAHAHAAUAHAAHAUAHAUASDFGHJKL!" kami ber-4 hanya tertawa keras melihat ekspresi malu-malu di wajah Kris ge dan Tao. "GAK KUAT NAHAN TAWA HUAHAHAHAHAH!" kata Jongdae dengan suara cemprengnya. "YANG GA KUAT BAYAR KE GUE 10.000 yuan! HUAKAKAKAK!" Lu Han ge mulai ikutan ngakak sedangkan Minseok ge udah ngegulingin badan di lantai sampe ke dapur.

KrisTao? Cengo lah xD

"Hiks..." lho? Itu Tao nangis? "Gege.. kenapa kok mereka ketawa gitu?" tanya Tao polos membuat kami selaku LayHanChenMin hampir ngakak lagi kalo ga dapet death glare dari Leader Kris.

"Bukan gitu kok baby panda... cup..cup.." kata Kris ge menenangkan Tao. "Heh, kalian mau ge hajar pake segala macem jurus negara api yah?!" todong Kris ge ke arah kami. "TIDAAAAKKKK!" teriak kami lalu Kris ge menuntun Tao yang masih nangis ke kamar. Dan kami yang merasa keadaan sudah aman...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHASDFHKL"

**Story End**

Gimana? Ngakak gak? Nangis gak? Huehehehe... Lay cuman tau itu doang sih... soalnya gue mesti dilarang stalking. Tuh couple emang jaim banget lho. Privasi!

Gue sadar diri kok di chap ini ga ada nama Junmyeon... yap gue sadar...

Junmyeon...

Junmyeon..

Junmyeon..

Junmy..

J..

Zzzzzz...

-TBC -

HUAHAHAHAHAHAA! Karena Lay udah tidor, saya ambil alih posisi buat bales ripiu...

**Love Couple : **nih udah yang terASAP sampe ngepul2 *eh? Wkwkwk Kris emang jaim tapi kepo *lho?

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim : **HUAHAHAHAAHHA! Iya Sooman couplenya yoo youngjin gitu yah... secara dua orang itu kalo nyebelin kompak xD

** 7 : **Kaisoo chap depan u,u tapi bakal fast kok tenang aja... ^^

**Shin Zi Tao : **huehehehehe semoga chapter ini bisa bikin ngesot2(?) yah xD chanbaek emang happy virus terbaik deh (?)

**Junhongiejello : **iya ini taorisnya ^^ hahaha aku ga berani taruh di comedy soalnya takut ada dramanya dikit2 u,u

**Baby Ziren : **ini taoris dataaanggg... hahahah Lay tuh emang pelupa. Sampe gagal jadi kandidat leader EXO-M xD

**putchanC : **ini taorisss ^^

**Locious Kim : **iya ga ada kaihun u,u mian ya hehehe author soalnya suka official. Kalo kaihun sih menurut author sahabat semaknae xD chanyeol tuh gitu2 yadong #plakk

**AYUnhomin :** SETUJU BANGET! Biar lay sadar betapa suho mencintainya #eeaaa tapi belom saatnya xD

**Putriii : **ada sulay juga kok. Yang sulay ntar romance banget jd nya... hehehe rencananya sih...

**Ajib4ff : **Complicated tapi tetep aja romantis ckckckck kaisoo chap depan yah, hhehehe... ijinkan si tetua duluan *lirik kris*

**siscaMinstalove : **iya kaisoo chap dpn xD

**sholaniadinara : **mulai chap depan bakal ditunjukin perkembangan si SuLay xD iya chanyeol emang virus tersomplak ^^ tapi tetep aja baekkie suka (?)

**paprikaPumpkin : **WAH KITA SODARA! Aku anaknya sibum lho *wink* dan nenek kakek, yoosu #plakk wkwkwkk saat genting itu soalnya perasaan Lay lagi genting... atap #plakk

**Gita Safira : **ini taorisnya ^^ semoga chap2 selanjutnya bisa lebih guling2 ya xD

**Dianhaniehunie : **ini lanjut ^^

**BunnyPoro : **maacih sarannya... untuk kaisoo chap depan aku bakal panjangin deh wkwkwk ini soalnya tengah2 UN, mian yah kalo pendek u,u *bow* yang bikin galau yah? Author ga berani sebut hehehe... pokonya judulnya complicated gitu deh... xD

**Lian Park : **huahahahah! Iya kayanya sengaja biar bisa pegang2 baekkie xD lay suatu saat pasti sama suho kok *author ngarep* xD

Hehehe... karena hasilnya seri antara Kaisoo dan KrisTao, jadi saya putusin si tetua 3 duluan xD

Dan saya mengerjakan ff diantara jadwal UN saya... sodara! Bayangkan! Bayangkaaaaannn! #plak

Yaudah...

NEXT COUPLE KAISOO YAH! MANA SUARANYA KAISOO SHIPPER?!


	4. KAISOO'S STORY

**The Secrets**

**Author : Han Yeonri a.k.a Monica Zhoury**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Semua official pairs saling memiliki dan milik Tuhan!**

**Warning : DLDR NO BASH NO COPAS NO EYD**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAPTER 3 : STORY ABOUT KAISOO/KAID.O**

**THIS IS LAY TODAY^^**

Hari itu, EXO-K lagi namu di dorm EXO-M. Baru 1 bulan minggat dari cetarrr-nya suara ChanBaek, kita harus merasakan suara cetarrr itu kembali. Yah itung-itung rasa kangen lah.

Luhan langsung keluar beli bubble tea bareng Sehun pas tau mereka dateng, Kris ge lagi ke mall sama Tao diikutin Jongdae sama Minseok ge soalnya mereka juga mau nebeng dibeliin tas Louis Vuitton xD

Dan apes banget kan, di dorm hanya tersisa gue sebagai anggota EXO-M sekaligus tuan rumah, trus tamunya semacem Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Untung aja mereka ribut di kamar dan ga sampe mecahin iPod gue. Tamu lain yaitu Kai, Kyungsoo, dan lagi-lagi kalian tau siapa... Junmyeon ge! *tenengg..*

"CHANYEOL! BALIKIN BAJU SNSD GUE!" gue jamin tuh masalah SNSD sama Suju lagi. Ga ada habisnya sama 2 fanboy itu.

"GAMAU! BAJU SUJU GUE KAN UDAH BAEKKIE LUNTURIN KEMAREN! GANTIAN BAJU SNSD ELU!" tuh Chanyeol treak juga. Bener kan kalimat gue di chapter 1 kemaren. Lupa? Baca sonoh! *ditendang readers*

Dari pada pusing-pusing, ke dapur aja dah... tapi baru mau sampe pintu dapur...

"AAKkkhh! Kai pelanan dong! Sakit tau!" lho, itu kan suara Kyungsoo?

"Relax hyung, ntar juga enak kok..." he? Enak? Mereka ngapain sih?

"Asshhh... Jongin... ahh~" hii... merinding doh. Enaknya ke dapur gak ya? Ke dapur aja deh, daripada mati kehausan. Tutup mata, jalan...

'PRANGG!' doh, nabrak apaan tuh? Liat aja lah, ga peduli sama Kai sama Kyungsoo.

'Srakk' "WADAWW!" doh sialnya diriku kepreset. Siapa sih yang naroh kresek dijalan? Huh! Pinggangkuu...

"Kyaaaa! Kai jangan digigit jari gue!" eh Kyungsoo emang ngapain sih ama Kai? Aku pun liat ke atas. Ternyata Kai lagi ngasi plester ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa rame-rame?" tuh suara Junmyeon ge? Kami ber-3 serempak noleh. "L-lho? Yi-yiXing? Kamu gapapa kan? Sini, sini gege gendong ke kamar!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Junmyeon ge langsung menggendong ku ke kamarku dan Minseok ge. Doh so sweet. Jadi ga yakin kalo aku masih straight. Orang Junmyeon ge perhatian banget ama aku :3

"U-udah ge, aku gapapa kok..." aku berusaha menenangkan Junmyeon ge yang panik cari kompres. "aku pun nyoba berdiri dari kasur. "Auhh..." doh sakit banget juga. Gimana nih? "YiXing! Jangan beerdiri dulu!" kata Junmyeon ge langsung dudukin aku ke kasur lagi. Aku pun tiduran lagi di kasur dan akhirnya ketiduran.

BESOKNYAAAA...

'Srak..' eh apa ini? Tangan? Aku pun memutuskan liat ke samping. Junmmyeon ge? Aku spontan membenahi poni Junmyeon ge yang lagi menutupi matanya. 'tampan' eh? Apa?! Noway! O.o

"Yixing? Sudah bangun?" eh dia bangun? "ah iya, mian gege... aku mau mandi dulu deh..." kamipun beranjak. Doh cepetan kabur biar aku ga jatuh dalam pesonamu gege!

"Yasudah, gege juga mandi dulu," katanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kamarku. Fiuh! Aku masih normal... tapi aku ga yakin... dilema doh...

DAPUR...

Lho? Kok members belom bangun? Cuman ada...

"Gue tau gue tampan kok... yeah... Mama belum beriku jatah... aku nanti jadi kering kerontang... oh MAMA MAMA..." 'Pletak!' "Doh! Kyungsoo chagiya... jangan pukul kepala seksehku dong..." heh? Kai? Manggil Kyungsoo chagi?

"Doh, elu gausah panggil-panggil gue chagi! Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu *nyanyi ala D'nasib*" kata Kyungsoo. Sebenernya ada apa sih?

"Tapi aku kan cinta mati sama mama Kyungsoo... aku ga akan biarin Junmyeon hyung jadi papa! Kalo Kyungsoo chagi mamanya, gue papanya titik!" woaahhh! Gue curiga... jangan jangan habis ChanBaek ama KrisTao, ganti KaiSoo yang yaoi an?

"Gak akan! Gue ga suka Junmyeon!" kata Kyungsoo bikin Kai senyum. Gue kok juga ngerasa lega abis Kyungsoo bilang gitu? Jangan-jangan gue suka Kyungsoo #plakk "Tapi gue juga ga suka elu bweee :p" kata Kyungsoo kepada Kai sadis.

"HUWAHAAHAHAH KAPOK ELU KAI!" xD gue ngakak. Eh! Ga sengaja... wah gue gagal stalking. Mana Kai liatin gue begitu amat.

"YIXING ELU GAUSAH IKUT CAMPUR!" ih panggil ga pake hyung ato gege kek... nyebelin..

"KAI! Kalo elu gabisa sopan, gue bakal serius ga akan mau sekamar ama elu lagi!" teriak Kyungsoo. Hahaha mampus elu Kai!

"ANDWAEEE!"

"Doh, pagi gini udah ribut thendiri... ada apaan thih?" tanya sebuah suara yang kuketahui adalah Sehun. Masih pelat aja nih anak -_-

"Begini sodara-sodara, terutama Junmyeon hyung..." idih Kai pake nama Junmyeon. Apaan juga. "Kyungsoo milikku! Jangan ada yang nyentuh dia!"

'Plaaaakk!' eh? Kyungsoo nampar Kai?

"Aniya! Kamu bahkan ga pernah perhatian sama aku Kai! Sadarlah!" lalu Kyungsoo lari ke kamar diikuti Kai yang terlambat karena pintunya udah keburu ditutup dan dikunci Kyungsoo. Semua member EXO yang sudah lengkap melihat kejadian itu prihatin.

"Kyungsoo hyung! Buka pintunya!" lama-lama Kai kasian juga ya.

"Kai, coba kamu ceritakan pada kami," kata Kris ge sebagai leader dan tuan rumah. Kami pun setuju untuk menolong mereka. Aku, Minseok ge, Lu Han ge, Tao, dan Baekhyun setuju untuk mengurus Kyungsoo sedangkan Junmyeon ge, Kris ge, Sehun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol setuju untuk mengurus Kai.

Sebenarnya ada 1 pertanyaan yang memenuhi otakku hingga sekarang...

Bukannya Kai sangat perhatian ke Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo mikir kalo Kai ga perhatian? Apalagi Kyungsoo kan ga suka Kai, harusnya dia kn ga masalah...

-KAISOO-

'Tok... tok... tok...' Minseok ge sebagai tetua 1 mengetuk pintu. "Kyungsoo... bukakan pintu... ini Minseok hyung ingin bicara..." kata Minseok ge. Semua tim yang mengurus Kai sudah dibawa ke kamar Junmyeon ge dan Sehun.

"Hiks... A-andwae! Hiks... aku tak mau bertemu anak itu! Hiks..." teriak Kyungsoo sambil menangis. "Anieyo! Tidak ada orang itu Kyungsoo yah!" aku berusaha membujuknya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu.

'Cklek'

"Kyungsoo! Omo! Mukamu merah sekali!" teriak Baekhyun khawatir. "Gwaenchana hyung... hiks..." kata Kyungsoo. Lalu kami pun masuk...

Kami duduk melingkar di lantai. Urutannya Minseok ge-Lu Han ge-aku-Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Tao-Minseok ge lagi. Tao yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis lebih kencang spontan langsung memeluk gege terakhirnya itu.

"Gege, jangan nangis lagi ya... ayo gege ceritakan sama Tao..." memang Tao ini saking polosnya yah sampe semua orang tenang sama perkataannya. Buktinya Kyungsoo langsung tenang. Kris ge emang ga salah pilih kok #plakk

"Ne, aku akan cerita..." kata Kyungsoo memberi jeda. "Sebenernya aku sudah jatuh cinta sama Kai sejak pre debut."

"MWO?!" teriak kami ber-5 serempak.

"Ya... kalian tau kan kalo aku selalu memuji Kai... aku sungguh sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tapi dia ga pernah perhatiin aku. Dia lebih memilih sama Taemin atau sama Sehun." Kulihat Lu Han ge tampak tersentak. "Bahkan saat aku jatuh dari kasur dulu di dorm EXO-K, dia ga nolongin aku tapi malah tidur. Justru Suho hyung yang lari ke kamarku terus nolongin aku." Kali ini gilirank tersentak. Apa bener aku sakit hati?

"Aku pikir dia ga akan pernah suka aku. Aku putuskan memendam perasaanku. Dan pada saat aku hampir berhasil, Kai datengin aku sambil bilang 'Saranghae.' Membuat aku jatuh lagi. Tapi aku gamau sakit hati! Aku sudah ga percaya dia!" kata Kyungsoo lalu dia nangis lagi. "Dia pasti bohong! DIA GA CINTA AKU!" teriak Kyungsoo yang kuyakin terdengar di kamar tempat Kai dan yang lainnya berada.

"AKU GA BOHONG! AKU CINTA KYUNGSOO HYUNG!" teriak Kai dari kamar sebelah. Pasti dia denger suara Kyungsoo tadi.

"Sudah Kyungsoo... apa tak sebaiknya kau menerima Kai dulu? Kupikir dari tatapannya kepadamu, dia sangat mencintaimu..." kata Lu Han ge. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. "Aku tak mau disakiti terus! Tingkahnya sudah menunjukkan dia tak serius!" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dan menangis lagi. Kami pun mendekat kepadanya dan memeluknya.

'BRAKK!' terdengar suara pintu didobrak. Kami sontak melihat ke arah pintu dan melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Kai! Berhenti!" teriak Jongdae khawatir dan yang lainnya ikut memasuki kamar. "Kai jangan dekati Kyungsoo dulu!" teriak Minseok ge.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?! APA PEDULIMU PADAKU?!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris. Kai dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan tatapan marah langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke hadapannya. Membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan dan menunduk.

"TATAP AKU!" teriak Kai dan takut-takut Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"KAI! Hentikan!" teriak Junmyeon ge hampir memukul Kai tapi aku menahannya. Aku memeluknya sambil berbisik, "Biarkan mereka ge.."

"KAU TAK BISA MENUDUH PERASAANKU KYUNGSOO!" teriak Kai lagi.

"OH YA?! LALU KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKANKU?! BAHKAN SUHO HYUNG LEBIH PERHATIAN KEPADAKU! MANA YANG KATAMU CINTA?!" teriak Kyungsoo memberanikan diri. Kurasakan Junmyeon ge menegang di pelukanku. Aku pun mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA! AKU TAU AKU MEMANG TAK MEMPERHATIKANMU! TAPI SETIDAKNYA... jangan bilang bahwa aku tak mencintaimu!" suara Kai melunak.

"Hiks..." Kyungsoo mulai menangis lagi. "TAPI ITU KENYATA- mpphh!" Kai langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Lead singer itu.

"Saranghae... aku berjanji akan mengurusmu lebih baik... tolong terima perasaanku... jebal... Do Kyungsoo, jadilah kekasihku..." kata Kai penuh perasaan. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang basah akan air mata.

"Bo-bolehkah a-aku percaya?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap. "Ne, pasti..." kata Kai lalu mereka berpelukan. Kami memutuskan keluar untuk memberi privasi.

-KAISOO-

"Junmyeon ge!" aku berteriak menghampiri leader EXO-K itu. Ia keluar dari dorm dengan membanting pintu. Aku jadi khawatir. Aku mengikutinya dan sampai ke taman ini...

Ia terdiam...

"Ada apa? Apa kau mau menyuruhku merelakan Kyungsoo? Tidak akan!" jawab Junmyeon ge lalu kembali berjalan. Aku menangkap maksudnya. Dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi... kenapa terasa sakit?

"Ti-tidak! Tunggu ge!" aku berlari lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan menangis di pundaknya. Aku tak tau kenapa harus menangis. Aku tak tau kenapa aku berlari dan memeluknya. Aku hanya merasa... sakit.

"Yixing, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Junmyeon ge berbalik kepadaku dengan wajah khawatir. Ia menghapus air mataku.

"K-kau serius me-menyukai Kyungsoo?" kataku pelan. Ia berhenti menghapus air mataku.

"I-iya... apa kau keberatan?" tanyanya datar. Aku menggeleng keras. Aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya. "A-anieyo! Aku mendukungmu... hw-hwaiting!" kataku perih. Kenapa dengan diriku?

"Gomawo... bahasa Koreamu cukup baik YiXing hahaha..." katanya sedikit bercanda. Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum memaksa dan kembali memeluknya sambil menangis. Aku tetap tak tau kenapa rasanya sangat sakit. Aku pernah patah hati, tapi tak sesakit ini...

"Yixing, kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tanya Junmyeon ge menjauhkan dirinya dan menatapku. "Anieyo... aku hanya kelilipan," elakku. Iapun tersenyum, tapi senyumnya seperti mengandung arti lain.

**End**

Kenapa aku jadi menangis menceritakan ini? tapi aku merasa sakit saat tau Junmyeon ge menyukai Kyungsoo saat itu. dia baru mengatakannya minggu lalu. dan itu membuatku stress...

TBC

KONFLIK KONFLIKKK... hehehe semua ff ga akan seru kalo ga ada konflik. Itulah alasan saya taruh nih ff di Romance/Drama

Sekarang bales repiew yaa ^^

**Sholaniadinara : **iya dong Lay kan gabisa tanpa Suho wkwkwk KRISTAO? NC? Belom deh xD Tao masi poyos #plakk xD

**Ajib4ff : **Huwehehehehe Kris harusnya sadar umur #dibakar tapi tuaan Xiumin #dibekukan xD iya ngakunya si kris dia pertama xD

**ShinZi Tao : **hahahaha KrisTao shipper xD iya nih KaiSoo update dengan genre berbeda ^^

**Lee Eun Ho : **haahahah iya... ini SuLay udah mulai muncul... dan konflik muncul juga... cuman aku gamau konfliknya berat2 kok...

**SiDer Tobat : **iya ini KaiSoo nya ^^

**Paprikapumpkin : **INI KAISOO... ati2 cubit D.O diteleportasiin Kai ke samudra hindia xD hunhan ya next ya^^

**Brigitta bukan Brigittiw : **huahahaha... Lay udah mulai sadar kok... Soman fan girling o.O Kristao belom iya2 an kok xD

**Sonewbamin : **demi EXO kamu suka epep ini xD hehehe ini udah KaiSoo nya^^ SuLay wajib dong^^ dalam genre berbeda... biar ada feeling dikit, author kasi bumbu2 drama xD

**Dian deer : **Lay pikun kali wkwkwk Hunhan next ya^^

**Putrii : **hahahaha sekali2 gue pennya undang mereka badut di ultah xD Lay tak bisa tanpa suho ^^

**Gita Safira : **hahaha KaiSoo ini gue harap kalian readers nangis (?)

**Bunny Poro : **iya ini udah update lagi yay! ^^ hahaha udah baca? Sakit hati gak? xD

**Verastef : **seluruh aku nya Lay, kecuali kalo ada pemberitahuan penggantian PoV ^^

**Lian Park : **ini chap Kaisoo wkwkwk WAHH POSTER KAISOO NC AN?! MINTAAAA #plakk

**Locious Kim : **taaonya sih polos... Krisnya gak xD wakakakak dia pengen biaya buat nikah xD #dilempar telepati*

**URuRuBaek : **iya ini kaisoo ^^

**AYUnhomin : **ini Kaisoo dengan genre agak beda... sekali2 bikin nangis (?) hehehe sulay nya bukan terakhir, tapi berjalan gt... otw xD

Sedikit klarifikasi buat readers yang namanya Miss Ans 7 mianhae, reviewnya sebenernya aku bales, tapi namanya cuma keluar **7 **aja... mianhae yaa...

Nah buat temen2, saya agak berubah genre nya... soalnya memang kaisoo kan agak gimana gitu... hehehe... next... mana suaranya HUNHAN SHIPPER!


	5. HUNHAN STORY Ft SULAY

**The Secrets**

**Author : Han Yeonri a.k.a Monica Zhoury**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Semua official pairs saling memiliki dan milik Tuhan!**

**Warning : DLDR NO BASH NO COPAS NO EYD**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAPTER 4 : STORY ABOUT HUNHAN**

Hai^^ Lay 1m03tz balik ke hadapan anda xixixi... sementara lupakan dulu kesedihan saya oke... kita akan bersenang-senang!

kali ini kita akan membahas the bubble tea couple, yaitu OH SEHOON DAN LU HAN! Yey! *zzzz*

Acara pelamaran mereka sebenernya baru saja terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu. Penasaran gak? Gak ya? Yaudah gue tetep cerita (?) c3k1d0t aLAY xD

**STORY START**

Hueueueueueue... panas sekali hari ini? Matahari kenapa harus selalu bersinar panas di musim panas (?). doh! Harusnya Minseok ge bekuin tuh matahari ato kalo ga ditiup sama anginnya Sehun, kalo gak lagi disiram pake airnya Junmyeon ge... hadooohh...

Tapi si Xiumin ge lagi keluar sama Tao, terus siapa yang mau membekukan matahari? Siapaaaa? #plakk

Mana anggota EXO laennya lagi latian lagi! Sialan gue gaboleh ikut! Untung masih ada Junmyeon ge. Eh? Dia ada di dorm? Waaahhh... saatnya minta air!^^

"HUWAAAA! KIM JUNMYEON! AKU BUTUH AIR!" teriakku frustasi. Mumpung ada si joki air kan enak hehehe... yah memang kami kan satu dorm. Belom dapet dorm baru. Kalo di dorm EXO-M terus ga ada joki aer kan masalah. Gue culik aja Junmyeon ge napa yah? Eh?

"Hosh... hosh... adah apah... hosh... YiXing?" kulihat Junmyeon ge yang seperti habis lari dikejar ddangkkoma itu menghampiriku di sofa. "Aku minta air..." kataku polos sambil kasi puppy eyes terimut di EXO *dikeplak Lu Han ge sama Baekkie*

"Oh... sebentar gege ambilkan hosh..." hehehe kasian juga ya Junmyeon ge. Tadi pasti lari gara-gara aku panggil deh. Aku menahan Junmyeon ge yang akan ke dapur. "Bukan gege... bukan air dispenser... aku maunya air made in Junmyeon ge..." kataku tersenyum sepolos mungkin. Eh? Air made in Junmyeon ge? Lho itu kan?

"Oh... air made in Junmyeon ya? Hehehe..." kata Junmyeon ge meringis atau menyeringai? "Iya... kaya yang di MV MAMA itu loh ge... airnya lebih baek kasi ke aku aja daripada dibuang ke kaca," aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Doh kenapa aku bisa ngomong air made in Junmyeon ge segala sih? *Shy Shy*

"Hahahaha... Yixing ah! Itu air cuma editan... jangan bercanda..." katanya. Aku pun mengerucutkan bibirku. Persis seperti yeoja merajuk pas ga dikasi kado hari jadian ama pacarnya. Eh?

"Sudah, gege ambilkan di dispenser saja..." katanya lalu berjalan ke dapur. "AKU MAUNYA AIR BUATAN GEGE!" teriakku lalu Junmyeon ge saat itu juga langsung datang dihadapanku. *bayangin aja dia berlutut di hadapanku yang lagi duduk di sofa*

"Serius mau air buatan gege?" katanya mendekat ke wajahku. Doh otakku kok jadi error yah? Gue kan straight? Ah masa bodoh dengan wajah tampan ini... "Gak jadi deh ge... aku ambil ndiri aja," kataku langsung ngacir ke dapur. Aku langsung habisin air setengah galon untuk menetralkan wajahku yang panas kaya mau dibakar api Chanyeol.

'Cklek' "Thuho hyung, Lay hyung... aku dan Lu Han ge mau keluar dulu ya..." kulihat Sehun dan Lu Han ge berpakaian rapi dan bersiap keluar dorm. Doh kalo gini caranya, masa aku sendirian ama Junmyeon ge? Ah! Ga mau ah! Serem...

"Keluar kemana?" tanya Junmyeon ge. "Makan eth Krim," kata Sehoon masih dengan pelatnya. "Oh? Gue ikut dong..." dengan mata berbinar aku menatap Sehun biar boleh ikut. Sekalian dibayarin kan enak hehehe. Panas panas makan eskrim gratis. Hehehe...

"Gak boleh! Ini kencan!" 'pletak' Lu Han ge lalu menjitak Sehun.

"Lho, kalian pacaran?" tanyaku kepada mereka yang mulai kelagepan(?)

"ANIO!" teriak mereka berdua. Emang kenapa kalo pacaran? Kan yang laen –selain saya dan yang single(?)- juga pacaran.

"Udahlah YiXing. Biarkan mereka pergi sendiri. Kalo mau es krim gege belikan nanti," kata Junmyeon ge kepadaku. Whoaaaa es krim gratis hehehe...

"Yasudah sana hush hush..." kataku sambail mengibaskan tanganku. Sepertinya aku punya rencana hari ini. Mengisi waktu luang. Hahaha... muahahahah... huahhahahaha...

"Yixing ah... kau tak apa?" eh, emang tadi aku kenapa? Lho, Sehun ama Lu Han ge mana? Pasti udah pergi...

"Aku baik-baik saja ge... ge, ikut aku stalking mereka yok!" ajakku dengan mata seperti bayi unicorn pengen makan bulgogi (?). "Hah? Jangan Yixing ah. Itu kan privasi orang..." kata Junmyeon ge kaya konsultan yang berusaha dapetin ijin praktik. "Yasudah kalo gege gamau aku berangkat sendiri sajaaahhh..." aku langsung ngacir ke pintu keluar dorm. Tapi seseorang menahan tanganku.

"Kamu ga boleh keluar sendirian! Gege ikut!" kata Junmyeon ge tegas. Whoaaa... akhirnya mau juga.

"Kalo gitu sekalian gege beliin aku es krim dong. Kan gege janji tadi..." aku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Iya, iya... gege belikan es krim..."

"Whoa! Makasih ge!" kataku lalu mencium pipinya.

'Cup'

Eh? Aku nyium pipi Junmyeon ge?

Mendadak suasana semakin canggung.

"Ah, sudahlah ayo keluar ge!" ajakku lalu keluar dorm diikuti Junmyeon ge.

-HUNHAN-

"Lho, ge itu kan Sehun?" tanyaku kepada Junmyeon ge yang sedang menyetir mobil. aku melihat ada Sehun yang membelakangiku di pinggir jalan. Segera Junmyeon ge menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Eh iya! Itu Sehun!" teriak Junmyeon ge tepat di telingaku. "Doh, gege mau bikin aku tuli yah?" aku memberinya death glare tapi dia malah ambil teropong yang gatau asalnya dari mana. "Bener tuh Sehun kayanya dari rambutnya. Terus kemana Lu Han hyung ya?" gumam Jumnmyeon ge. Iya juga ya, mana yah Lu Han ge?

Secara, posisi Sehun membelakangi kami dengan tangan seperti meraih sesuatu sedangkan tangan kirinya megang es krim. Wah, turun ah... sekali-kali gue stalk ga masalah wkwkwk...

"Ge, ayo turun... penasaran nih..." "Iya, gege juga... mari kita turun..." tuh kan Junmyeon ge tuh sama aja ama gue, kepo xixixi... #plakk

-HUNHAN-

Kami memutuskan sembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon besar di sebelah kedai es krim. Mengendap endap. Semakin dekat dengan Sehun yang sekarang terlihat sedang memeluk seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Segera kubidikkan kamera kearahnya.

"Lho itu kan Lu Han ge?" gumamku sambil tetap membidikkan kamera dari balik pohon sementara Junmyeon ge masih memegang teropongnya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu meraih tengkuk Lu Han ge yang wajahnya udah semerah tomat, mendekat, mendekat, mendekat...

"OMO?!" teriakku dengan Junmyeon ge. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun tiba-tiba mencium bibir Lu Han ge. Ternyata dugaanku benar! Mereka pacaran!

"Ge, bagaimana ini? Mereka pacaran sungguhan!" desisku sedangkan Junmyeon ge hanya mematung sambil tetap memegang teropongnya. Sama sekali tak berubah dari posisi awal. Segera aku memotret aksi HunHan itu dan segera menarik Junmyeon ge.

"Ayo ge kita kembali ke dorm. Mereka harus diinterogasi!" kataku tapi Junmyeon ge tetap tak bergeming.

"Junmyeon ge?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"JUNMYEON GE?" kataku lebih keras tapi dia tetap diam.

"KIM JUNMYEON! JANGAN MELAMUN TERUS!"

"Eh COPOT AYAMKUUUU!" teriak Junmyeon ge latah lalu memelukku erat. Doh bisa-bisanya. Dasar tukang suplay air -_- ganteng-ganteng kok latah. Eh? Ganteng?

"Ayo ge, kita balik ke dorm. Jangan banyak dipikirin. Ntar aja sidang bersama ^^" kataku tersenyum manis semanis iklan tipi gulaku dipadu coklat toblerone dan dimasak dengan TEPUNG BUMBU AYAM SPESIAL SASA #plakk

"Yaudah..." lalu kami bersama-sama balik ke mobil Junmyeon ge dan balik ke dorm.

MALAMNYA...

Di ruang makan dorm EXO, kami sudah berkumpul mengitari meja makan dan sesekali bercanda dan membuat kegaduhan. Ingat akan tujuan awal mengumpulkan kami semua, aku langsung menepuk bahu Junmyeon ge dan ia mengangguk.

'Ting ting ting' Junmyeong ge mendentingkan sendok ke cangkir. Tapi masih gaduh.

'TING TING TING' 'PRANGG' Junmyeon ge memukul lebih keras tapi malah gelasnya pecah dan tetep dikacangi. Poor gege...

'BRAKKK!' cara terakhir gebrak meja. Semua member langsung menegang menatap Junmyeon ge. Aku pun menghampirinya dan bersiap dengan kameraku.

"Kami menemukan bukti baru bahwa couple EXO yang terakhir memiliki hubungan khusus! Dan sebelumnya aku dan Yixing ingin mengucapkan selamat. Tapi jangan terlalu mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum," kata Junmyeon ge panjang. Kulihat HunHan couple gelisah.

"Sehun dan Lu Han ge berpacaran dan ada bukti," kataku membuat mereka semakin tegang sedangkan member lain semakin kebingungan. Aku pun menunjukkan foto berukuran 10x15 cm yang sudah kucetak itu. Wajah Lu Han ge langsung memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Yang kucetak itu foto ciuman mereka xD

"Jadi, aku sebagai Leader EXO K memutuskan..." Junmyeon ge memberi jeda. Semua yang ada diruangan berubah tegang.

"KALO KALIAN JADIAN BILANG-BILANG DONG! JADI GABISA MINTA TRAKTIRAN!" kataku dan Junmyeon ge lalu tertawa terbahak.

"Eh? Doh Suho ama Lay kok jadi begini? OOC amat?" kudengar Kris ge berkata. Langsung aku menahan tawa.

"Yah kan sekalian eskrim gratis..." kataku lalu dijitak oleh Kris ge.

"Sudah sudah... mari kita rayakan dengan makan bulgogi! Ayo Sehun bayarin!" kata Kyungsoo semangat diikuti lainnya.

"Tapi Hyungdeul, Thehun mathih belom dapet gaji... bagaimana bitha membiayai kalian themua? katanya dengan wajah datar. Aku hampir ngakak denger pelatnya. Tapi biarkan saja, toh juga dia memang masih kecil. Tapi udah pacaran -_-

"GAMAU TAU POKONYA MAKAAAANNNN!" teriak Kai lalu semua member tertawa.

**END STORY**

Hahaha... menyenangkan sekali lho stalking itu! Aku ketagihan deh. Ga salah kalo Kris ge punya ruangan stalking secanggih itu hehehe... sampe sekian perjumpaan kita! L4Y 1M03t2 C4Y4N9 K4L14N muah muah...

**AUTHOR PoV**

"Yixing kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang memasuki kamar Lay. Suho.

"Ah, bu shi gege... hanya mengetik sesuatu. Ada apa?" tanya Lay kepada Suho. Ia kembali teringat perkataan Suho minggu lalu. Suho menyukai Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya menangis entah kenapa.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Suho lagi dijawab gelengan oleh Lay. "Memang gege ada apa kesini? Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya gege istirahat, besok kan EXO K kembali ke Korea," kata Lay. Ya memang EXO K sedang menginap di dorm EXO M karena ada jadwal showcase di China.

"Ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganjal pikiranku. Bantu aku Yixing, jebal..." mohon Suho kepada Lay. Lay hanya menatap Suho bingung. 'Apa Junmyeon ge akan memintaku membantunya mendapatkan Kyungsoo? Tapi kan Kyungsoo itu sudah bersama Kai?' batin Lay bimbang.

"Ne aku akan membantu gege... bantuan apa?"

"Kai menantangku battle dance minggu depan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Kau satu-satunya harapanku Yixing, kau adalah satu-satunya dance machine selain Kai. Ajari aku battle dance! Ikutlah ke Korea bersamaku!"

"Mwo?! Kenapa harus?!" 'Ini benar benar bukan Junmyeon ge yang selama ini kukenal! Ini bukan gege!' batin Lay miris. Ia sangat tak rela Junmyeon ge **NYA ** dibutakan cinta.

"Harus Yixing, kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku jebal... aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu!" paksa Suho membuat Lay tak tega.

"Ne aku akan membantumu..." 'Demi kebahagiaanmu gege...'

"Xie xie Yixing! You're the best!" tanpa Suho sadari, ia telah membuat Lay mengeluarkan setitik air mata lagi.

'Demi gege aku rela... dan aku sadar... aku mencintaimu ge...'

**TBC**

Suho ooc ya? Huwuwuwuwu mian ya..

Mian late update! Saya barusan pulang perpisahan dari bali!

And many things inspire me there!

Genrenya mungkin akan bener2 jadi Drama sodara...

Dan saya akan siksa Lay sebentar2 TT_TT mian ya...

BALESAN RIPIU!

**Shin Zi Tao : **iya Kaisoo nyesek ya TT_TT tapi aku ga akan pisahkan mereka selagi mereka masih ada '-')9 xD

**Dian Deer : **huwehehehehhe reinkarnasi wkwkwk iya mian late ini abis bertapa di bali u,u

**Sholaniadinara : **huwahahahah segi empat bener^^ iya mian telat... abis ngasi makan monyet bali xD

**Aurel Choi : **iya nae dad suka ama pacarnya Kai... kasian banget si mom u,u

**Love Couple : **huwahahahah Kai kan emang suka cium2 D.O xD pasti SuLay bersatu! Yosh!

**AYUnhomin : **iya kasi aroma2 dikit biar nyesek (?) huehehehe Lay nyemangatin Suho soalnya dia gamau ketauan kalo dia suka namja... apalagi itu Suho...

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **huweee ikutan pundung... *SULay shipper minta diakui Suho* *Demo besar2an* bawa banner SuLay* hehehehe dugaan kamu bener. Kai vs Suho dan Lay tersiksa u,u

**siscaMinstalove : **huweee... kau tau gak kalo SuLay itu semuanya hurt TT_TT xD setuju! SULAY BERSATU!

**BabySuLayDo : **biasanya kalo kamu liat di FMV sih kaya Kai tuh lebih dewasa lho ^^ jadi cocok gt... kalo soal SuLay jarang skinship emang sih... tapi itu bikin sensasi... para fans jadi ngais2(?) poto mereka berdua... mereka itu semacem onkey kedua... ninja couple ^^ KRIS HANYA PUNYA TAO XD

**Ajib4ff : **iya huks TT_TT huweee mom Lay! TT_TT Suho dad kan produser air xD

**Gita Safira : **hahahaha itu pasti! SULAY BERSATU! ^^ hahaha HunHan nya semoga bagus ya^^

**BunnyPororo : **hahahaha iya aku SuLay shipper... tapi terutama SiBum shipper. Saya ini shipper couple2 yang modelnya ninja couple gitu. Ex SiBum, OnKey, SuLay, ZhouRy, YooSu, JongNo ^^

**Riyoung Kim : **hehehehe SuLay dan Kaisoo dong^^

**Putriii : **iya to the point soalnya aku gasuka bertele-tele... takut bosen... soalnya aku sendiri suka bosen baca epep yang chapternya berbelas2 kalo isinya berbulet2 xD biasanya baca chap 1 trs langsung chap terakhir xD

**XiuBy PandaTao : **huweee iya Suho terbutakan... gatau apa Lay tersiksa huweee *pukulin Suho* *diseruduk tanduk unicorn mom Lay*

**CL77 : **huahahahah emang kepentok kok ^^

**Lee Eun Ho : **huweee appa tuh gimanaaa gitu... huwee... jangan menangis Yixing... ini bukanlah cobaan berat #plakk

**Fantaosticpanda : **hahahaha wowowowo mereka memang real yey ^^ nangis juga ya? Wah brati gue jago PHP in FF (?) xD

**Lian Park : **iya kai emang ga peka... tapi realnya dia soswit banget ama kyungsoo ^^

**Ferina refina : **iya tuh appa ga tanggung jawab (?)

**ChanBaekVIP : **gapapa ripiu di chap ini... santai aja ^^ omo?! Hamil?! Wahhh kita dapet adik baru *tebar ff SuLAy NC an* xD JUANGAAANNN! Zelo terlalu muda kalo ama unicorn (?) xD

HOLAAAA! Ini epep efek galau karena saya sudah ngeruk2 google buat dapetin foto SuLay yang buanyak... dan kalian tau? Foto SULAY itu ga lebih dari 25 foto TT_TT setelah saya dapet, Hp saya dibanting dan ilang semua, and terpaksa ngais2 lagi dan dapet cuma 18 foto u,u itu semua asli ga edit sih...

DAN SAYA GALAU KARENA LAY BERASA JAUH AMA SUHO MASA!

DOH! SULAY KAPAN KALIAN GA BACK STREET LAGIIII

Bubyeee... ^^


	6. CHENMIN STORY

**The Secrets**

**Author : Han Yeonri a.k.a Monica Zhoury**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Semua official pairs saling memiliki dan milik Tuhan!**

**Warning : DLDR NO BASH NO COPAS NO EYD**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAPTER 5 : STORY ABOUT CHENMIN DISERTAI BUMBU-BUMBU COUPLE LAIN YANG BERTEBARAN XD**

Huks... Lay balik dengan wajah mirip Tao pemirsa... mata bengkak dan merah, kantong mata hitam, dan sekarang ini aku ada di pesawat bersama Junmyeon gege. Kalian pasti sudah tau alasannya kan? Huweee...

Kalo kalian gatau alasannya, baca aja chapter lalu...

Tapi, daripada kita bersedih, mending kita membahas couple terakhir saja. Toh, aku ga ada kerjaan, dan Junmyeon ge juga tak menganggap aku ada... huweee... nasibku...

Couple terakhir adalah ChenMin, sebenernya sih baru kemarin ada ide cerita... peristiwanya habis aku ngejar Junmyeon ge saat Moment KaiSoo. Lupa? Baca chap KaiSoo #plakk tepatnya itu 9 hari lalu. Waktu pesta perayaan jadiannya KaiSoo couple dan anggota EXO M lagi di dorm EXO K.

**STORY START**

Huft! Kenapa gue pake nangis-nangis bombay segala sih. Junmyeon ge kan bukan siapa-siapa buat aku. Harusnya aku ga usah nangis kalo dia suka Kyungsoo. Gue juga ga suka Kyungsoo. Apalagi Kai, idihh... Temsek (item pesek) kaya dia mah... BU HAO CHI (?)

Rencananya sih malem ini, mereka semua mau traktir EXO members makan-makan di restoran tempat curcol itu deh. Gatau? Baca chapter Chanbaek (?). mereka mau traktir pun karena dipaksa, mengingat dari 4 couple yang jadian, mereka yang terakhir. Jadi sebagai penutup gitu, kan ga ada couple laennya. Dan gue LAY emang suka traktiran meski hanya es krim dan itu murah seperti para reviewers katakan.

Adakah yang tanya Junmyeon ge dateng ato gak?

Jawabannya, karena gak mau ketahuan suka Kyungsoo (yang tau perasaan dia kan suma gue) dan gamau dianggap leader ga becus, dia dateng. Apalagi dia juga pelit kaya Leeteuk ge si leader Suju *dijitak Leeteuk ge*. Oke, semua leader itu pelit *dijitak Yunho ge, Leeteuk ge, Onew ge, Junmyeon ge, Kris ge* okeh deh maafkan saya, tapi Junmyeon ge emang bener-bener pelit! Hihihi...

Yasudah kalau begitu gue siap-siap dulu, pilih baju... dibantu ya... dibantu ya... bim salabim jad- eh salah... maap-maap. Dibantu ya... pilihkan warna yang sesuai...

Putih? Jangan ah, ntar kaya orang mau ngelayat...

Hitam? Ntar dikira stalker lagi...

Merah? Kaya bajunya imlek ah, jangan...

Pink? Kok kaya yeoja... eh, bagaimana bisa gue punya baju warna pink?!

Nah ini aja, Kaos putih dipakein jas abu-abu sama celana jeans...

Siap!^^

'Cklek' aku membuka pintu kamar bermaksud ngambil air di dapur. Tapi...

"Sehunnieehh.. cepat..."

"Thebentar Luhanniehh, ththhhh... thabar dikit... thuthah nihh... uhh..."

"Ahhh... finally... uhh..."

"Nahhh..."

Lho? Apa itu? Ngapain sih Luhan sama Sehun? Duh, dorm ini kok banyak banget kejadian yadong di dapur sih? Serem deh... penasaran, liat aja...

"Kalian lagi ngapain? Yadongan ya?" tanyaku pada HunHan couple. Mereka pun noleh ke gue.

"Ehm... pengennya thih gitu hyung... hehehe..." kata Sehun dengan wajah mesum, tapi ia malah didorong Luhan ge yang lagi bawa botol Sprite. Botol sprite? Emang ada yadongan pake Sprite?

"Duh Yixingie... kita tuh ga yadongan tapi buka tutup botol Sprite... Dasar..." kata Lu Han ge dengan muka masam. Inget ya muka mesum ama muka masam itu beda #plakk

"Ohh... terus itu kenapa kok lehernya merah-merah?" tunjukku pada tanda-tanda merah yang kuyakini kissmark di leher Lu Han ge dan Sehun.

"Eh? Ini? Hehehe... rahasia..." kata mereka lalu berlari kedalam kamar. Hahaha sepertinya dugaan saya benar sodara, itu kissmark. Dan aku segera mengambil minum. Tapi, belum sempat aku menghabiskannya...

"Ahhh... Sehunniehhh... jangan beginii..."

"Thebentar ajahhh Luhanniehh..."

Duh, mereka ini ngapain sih... minum aja lah...

'Cklek'

Aku menoleh liat siapa yang keluar kamar.

Lho?

Lu Han ge, Sehun? Bukannya tadi melakukan hal-hal di kamar...

"Hyung, jangan pandangi kami seolah kami ini buronan," kata Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Lho... tapi-tapi-tapi-tapi..."

'BRAKK'

"AYO KITA MAKAN MAKAN!' teriak suara cempreng dari satu arah. Jongdae dan Minseok ge. Duh telingaku...

"Sudah, jangan berteriak-teriak... kita berangkat sekarang..." kata Kris ge lalu kami pun berkumpul di ruang tengah ber-12.

"Semoga kita bisa makan-makan dengan damai tentram, dan jangan Tuhan biarkan jika Kai atau Kyungsoo memberikan racun di makanan kita lantaran tak ikhlas mentraktir kita..."

'PLETAK' "Kalo ga mau ditraktir gausah gitu napa!" kata Kyungsoo setelah menjitak Kris ge. Wajah kris ge langsung berubah masam *bukan mesum (?)*

"Sudah..sudah... btw, Duizhang chagi, kita naek apa ke restorannya?" tanya Tao polos kepada kekasih naganya itu xD

"Eh, iya? Masa naek mobilku? TIDAAAKK! Kita curi mobil van aja..." kata Kris ge heboh. Semua pun hanya sweatdropped. "Tapi bagaimana cara ambil kuncinya dari manager?" duh, benarkan kataku, Kris ge itu juga pelit... hening...

"Kris hyung, bukankah Junmyeon hyung punya duplikatnya?" ebuseeett Junmyeon ge punya duplikat konci van? Ckckck...

Semua mata memandang ke Junmyeon ge.

"Ehehehe... oke oke... kita pake kunci duplikat..." kata Junmyeon ge pasrah. Aku tau kok dalem hati dia ga rela korban buat KaiSoo. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Makanan gratis didepan mata (?)

"YEYEYE! JUNMYEON BAIK! YEYEYE!" kata kami rame-rame lalu gruduk keluar ke basement sambil tebar bunga 7 rupa dan masuk van sampe vannya hampir terbalik.

van (Ket : mobil van kami ruasnya banyak mengingat kami ber-12, 1 ruas isinya 2 single seat)

Kris ge dipaksa menyetir mobil soalnya dia pelit, disebelahnya ada Tao yang menguatkan. Trus di bangku tengah ada Sehun sama Lu Han ge yang dari tadi sibuk ah eh oh sendiri xD. Bangku belakangnya diisi Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tidur sambil gandengan. Dibelakangnya lagi ada Baekhyun ama Chanyeol yang sibuk nyanyi ama beatboxing, as always -_-. Dan apes banget aku ada di belakang mereka, duduk berempat urutannya Junmyeon ge-aku-Minseok ge-Chen. Junmyeon ge udah tidur duluan tapi kepalanya nebeng di pundakku. Hihihi mukanya imut (?). daripada nganggur mending merem ajah...

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami udah tidur semua, kecuali aku kurasa... eh, Kris ge pasti ga tidur lah orang dia nyetir. Hehehe... udah coba tidur, tetep aja ga bisa tidur. Tapi anehnya aku tetep merem.

"Baozi hyungie..." eh Jongdae belum tidur toh?

"Apa Chenchen?" Minseok ge juga belum tidur? Kuputuskan diam dan nguping percakapan mereka.

"Saranghae..." ciatciatciat... ternyata...

"Nado Jongdae..." jawab Minseok ge singkat. Aku sih pura-pura tidur aja biar ga ketahuan hehehe... kayanya omonganku di prolog hampir terbukti.

"Tapi kita jangan rame-rame hyung, ntar kita disuruh traktir makan-makan kan jadi masalah. Kanker ntar hyung. Kantong kering Hehehe..." jiahh Jongdae sama aja pelitnya -_-

"Iya Jongdae, Hyung tau kok hehehe... hyung kan juga gamau kamu kehabisan uang, secara, hyung kan pengen kamu beliin tas LV gitu..." Minseok ge ngimpinya terlalu tinggi.

"Oke hyung anything for you," kata Chen sok Iggris. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kasi Kissu nya dulu," dasar semua seme tuh mesum yah... kasian banget wkwkwk...

"Apmmpphh..." kuputuskan ngintip, kupuka satu mataku, omo?! Mereka beneran ciuman.

"mmhhcpk..." ini mah namanya bukan ciuman, tapi udah menjurus yadongan. Jongdae udah main grepe-grepe aja. Nih anak masi kecil kaya innocent tapi ternyata...

"Jongmcpk-Jongdae..." desis Minseok ge. Merekapun memutuskan ciuman itu.

"Apa hyung gasuka aku cium?" tanya Jongdae kecewa -_-.

"Bukan Jongdae ah... tapi kita diliatin Yixing dari tadi..."

'JDERRR'** doh, ini pertama kalinya sepanjang hidup gue, stalking gue ketahuan doh mamiii... maafkan Yixing sudah membuat anda kecewa sodara sodara setanah air... **aLAY kambuh xD

"Eh? Yixing hyung? Ehehehe... hyung, jangan bilang hyung mau minta traktir!" kata Jongdae tepat mengena tertusuk hatiku. Tau aja elu Jongdae.

"Tau aja elu Jong, tapi kalo elu gamau, gapapa. Gue bakal sebarin ke grup kalo elu udah jadian ama Minseok ge," kataku nyengir setan.

"Eh! Xing, jangan gitu dong... gue ntar gabisa beli tas LV dong?" tanya Minseok ge miris.

"Yaudah, kalian traktir gue okeh..." kataku diangguki mereka.

"KITA JUGA DONG JONGDAE/MINSEOK GE..." lho, member pada bangun denger kata traktiran -_- dasar... taunya gue mau minta es krim, eh mereka pada bangun.

"Ehehehe, hyung, gimana ini hyung... mati akuuu..." ratap Jongdae kepada Minseok ge yang juga cengo.

"Waahhh... tas LV melayang huwaaa..." Minseok ge dan Jongdae pun berpelukan layaknya orang yang belom makan selama 1 bulan. Mukanya itu lhoo... lebih miris dari poutnya Junmyeon ge. Eh, by the way... Junmyeon ge kok ga ikutan minta traktiran?

Kok... MASIH TIDUR?!

Restaurant

Seperti biasa kami duduk melingkari meja besaaaarr. Dan urutannya pun masih tetap Kris ge-Tao-Aku-Junmyeon ge-Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Lu Han ge- Sehun-Kai-Kyungsoo-Minseok ge-Jongdae lalu Kris ge lagi. Dan karena ChenMin dinyatakan sudah jadian, jadilah hari ini diadakan CURCOL KHUSUS CHENMIN. Syarat khusus jika mereka emang gamau bayar makanan buat traktiran. Kalo ga kaya gini mah, Jongdae sama Minseok ge mana mau ceritain jadiannya mereka. Hwehehehe #ketawaEpil

"Oke teman teman... kali ini kita akan mendengarkan curcol khusus dari CHENMIN COUPLE! Dan terima kasih untuk pembiaya makanan disini a.k.a Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo! Yeeeyyy!" kata Lu Han ge semangat soalnya dia selamat dari pembayaran makanan.

"Idih... tau gini gue masak makanan sendiri terus makan-makan di dorm aja..." kata Kyungsoo cemberut, tapi dipelukin Kai jadi senyum-senyum lagi. Kulihat Junmyeon ge yang ada di sebelahku, dia mukanya ketekuk masa. Langsung aja aku keluarin jurus andalanku. Makan Lays sambil dikasi efek angin-angin trus pake wig rambut coklat panjang.

"Yixing ah... minta Lays nya dong..." tuh kan apa saya bilang? Dia langsung berminat. Langsung aja aku sodorin satu ke mulutnya. Semacem nyuapin gitu. *berkumandang lagu Into Your World duetnya Suho ama Lay* dan sukses diterima oleh mulutnya dan blushing. Eh? Blushing?

"Cieee... ada yang pamer kemesraan nih yeee... jangan-jangan kalian yang biasanya provokasi buat traktiran ini udah jadian juga hayoo..." sontak aku noleh ke arah suara yang nyorakin dan ternyata itu Kris ge sambil yang lainnya ngeliatin posisiku yang masih megang separuh kripik Laysnya sama separuhnya udah digigit Junmyeon ge.

"EH ENGGAK! AKU NGGAK JADIAN SAMA DIA!" aku sama Junmyeon ge saling nunjuk.

"Teruth kenapa kok thuap-thuapan?" kata si cadel menginterogasi. Doh nih orang-orang pada kepo kali ya? Mungkin karma buat gue yang suka ngepoin mereka.

"NGGAK KOK! SUER BETEWER-EWER!" Teriak kami lagi sambil bikin tanda ._.v

"Yaahh... padahal kita mau minta traktiran... hahahaha..." doh, Chanyeol tuh niatnya nyindir yah? -_-

"Udah... udah deh... daripada begonoh, mending kita dengerin aja curcolan Jongdae sama Minseok hyung. Eh Jong, jangan pake suara cempreng elu ye!" kata Baekhyun sakit. Jongdae pun hanya masang tampang seolah Gue-bakal-injek-elu-biar-tambah-pendek ! poor Baekkie...

**Oke, cerita dimulai... ini copasan gue dari cerita mereka... (Chen PoV)**

Hari itu, tepatnya saat EXO K dan EXO M lagi ngerayain ultah Minseok hyung, kita kan makan makan di dorm karena uang Minseok hyung yang ga cukup buat nraktir. Habis makan makan itulah semua anggota EXO kecuali aku dan Minseok hyung, pergi tanpa jejak dan cuma meninggalkan pesan kulkas "Jangan ikutan pergi dari dorm! Kami ga pulang selama 3 hari! Mau maen ke dorm para sunbae(?)"

"YAAAHHH~ padahal kalo gue ikut kan bisa dapet makan gratis di dorm Suju sama TVXQ... mana gue gabisa masak lagi... kenapa tadi gue harus telat bangun sih... jadi ga diajak," gerutuku dalam hati. Ntar kalo mereka pulang, bakal gue kasi nada 3 oktav setiap hari tuh hahaha...

"Chen? Kemana perginya semua orang?" tiba-tiba dibelakangku muncul satu orang yang mirip bakpao#plakk maksudku pipinya tembem, ya... Minseok hyung. Hyung yang selama ini kusukai. Imut, cantik, manis, baik, tua... eh, lupakan yang terakhir.

"Mereka pergi minta makan ke dorm para sunbae. Kita disuruh jaga dorm hyung. Sialan," kataku sedikit pelan. Padahal aku kan pengen ikut makan masakannya Jaejoong hyung atau Ryeowook hyung yang terkenal enak itu. Bosan setiap hari Kyungsoo masaknya Bulgogi asem manis(?) terus. Tapi kalo dipikir, aku kan cuma berduaan ama Minseok hyung, wah bisa PDKT nih! Hahaha... huwahahahah... hyahahahahaha... GYAHAHAHAHAHa... (?)

"Chen? Gwaenchanaa?" Kata Minseok hyung melambaikan tangan didepanku membuyarkan acara 'KETAWA EVIL BARENG KYUHYUN SUJU' ku. Mukanya Minseok hyung terlihat ketakutan. Eh? Emang tadi aku nyeremin yah?

"Ahahaha gwaenchana hyung... semuanya soman eh salah... maksudnya aman terkendali!" kataku sambil ngedance lagunya SHINee yang Kiss Kiss Kiss dancenya mellow (?)

"Oh gitu? Iya iya... eh, Jong, beliin es krim dong..." kata Minseok hyung dengan bakpao eyes *disemplak Xiumin* dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wah, uangku lagi habis nih. Belom gajian. Huweee bagaimana ini? 'Kalo mau dapet pacar harus keluar modal bray' kata Kris hyung dulu. Ih, kaya dia ga gampang aja dapetin Tao, tinggal nyosor. Gatau ceritanya? Baca chap KrisTao (?)

"Doh! Jongdae elu niat beliin eskrim ga? Kalo ga, gue pergi ndiri aja dah!" kata Minseok hyung kaya ngambek. Akupun langsung lari ke kamar sambil bawa palu dan arit *kayak lambang partai apaan gitu di Indonesia* dan secepat kilat keluar dengan membawa dompet berisi uang 100.000 won. Eh? 100.000 won? Banyak amat duit gue.

"Hosh... hosh... Ini hyung, kita pesen via telepon aja ya... soalnya ntar si naga sama si tukang pasok air itu marahin aku kan ga bagus," kataku dengan memasang puppy eyes. Minseok hyung ya angguk-angguk aja deh. Aku langsung telepon ke 14045 *McD sekarang jualan eskrim di Korea* dan memesan es krim spesial.

"Halo dengan McD es krim bisa dibantu? Kalo gabisa saya tutup teleponnya, kalo bisa segera pesan ya mas mbaknya ya..."

"Halo iya ngomongnya jangan panjang-panjang ya mbaknya ya, saya mau pesen eskrim special..."

15 Menit kemudian...

'Ting-tong'

"Nggih sekedhap sekedhap..." aku dan Minseok hyung membukakan pintu segera. Dan seketika...

"WAAHHHH CHEN GOMAWO GOMAWO! KAMU MEMANG PALING MENGERTI DIRIKU HUKS... HUKS..." Minseok hyung langsung menangis di pelukanku tersedu-sedu. Mau tau kenapa?

FLASHBACK 15 MENIT LALU

"_Halo dengan McD es krim bisa dibantu? Kalo gabisa saya tutup teleponnya, kalo bisa segera pesan ya mas mbaknya ya..."_

"_Halo iya ngomongnya jangan panjang-panjang ya mbaknya ya, saya mau pesen eskrim special..."_

"_Iya masnya jangan bawel juga. Mau yang special gimana mas? Pake telor? Apa pake daging?"_

"_Pake bakpao isi daging ayam ya mbak ya... es krimnya rasa stroberi vanila coklat anggur semuanya deh yang ada disana..."_

"_Iya ada lagi yang lainnya? Ato mau design sendiri? Free lho mas ga dipungut pajak biaya sepeserpun..."_

"_Iya mbak pes-"_

"_kalo gamau juga gapapa, tapi lebih baik mau...soalnya ini kan promo khusus..."_

"_Mbak-"_

"_...nanti bisa keuntungan ganda buat mas dan juga saya juga untung..."_

"_WOI MBAK WOLES MBAK WOLES ASTAPILULOH CUCOK REMPONG MASALAH CETARR ! #$%^&*()_ IYA IYA GUE PESEN DESIGNNYA KASI TULISAN 'I LOVE BAKPAO AND I KNOW IT' GITU!"_

"_Oke mas oke ampun mas iya iya mas..."_

"_Oke! Kalo yang anter ga sampe sini dalam 15 menit, kalo gak... gak gue bayar!"_

"_I-iya mas ampun ampun... total biaya 100.000 won mas..."_

"_Oke gue bayar tunai entar!"_

FLASHBACK OFF

"Iya iya hyung cup cup... aku tau aku emang paling perfek kok hyung," kataku narsis dikitan. Minseok hyung pun kuajak masuk.

"Mas ini eskrimnya ditaroh mana? Berat nih..." eh iya... eskrimnya setinggi 1 meter dihiasi bakpao ayam. "Taroh meja makan aja mas," kataku langsung dia taroh di meja makan. "Hyung ayo makan eskrimnya barengan sama aku..." ajakku terus kami ke meja makan.

"Ekhm... mas belom dibayar eskrimnya," kata si kurir tadi diluar pintu. "Eh, iya noh 100.000 won, babai..."

'Brakk' ganggu aja tuh orang... langsung aku masuk lagi ke ruang makan. Minseok hyung pun udah menyiapkan kamera buat foto-foto sebelum eskrim sangar bin ajaib itu raib.

"AYO KITA BERFOTO!"

'Klik' 'Jplash'

'Klik' 'Jplash'

'Klik' 'Jplash'

"Weheheh... rasakan hyungdeul lainnya tak dapat makanan enak ini..." aku dan Minseok hyung pun tertawa setan bersama dengan background lembah kelam(?). "Ayo kita makan hyung," kataku. "Ne!"

5 Menit...

"Wahhh... habis juga eskrimnya *Busetdah cepet amat*" aku dan Minseok hyung rasanya puas sekali. Apalagi bakpao ayam hangat dipadukan eskrim segala rasa. Istimewa... hak hak hak #plakk Rasanya hmmm kayak es krim anget gitu deh.

"Jongdae... dalam rangka apa kamu beliin aku eskrim sebagus ini? Kamu kan biasanya pelit," kata Minseok hyung polos. Aku sih sebenernya gamau, tapi karena ini bentuk modus yaudah lah gapapa. Hehehe...

"Hemm... sebenernya hyung... ada sesuatu... Hyung, saranghae wo ai ni Kim Minseok, Xiuminnie hyung... would u be mine?" kataku seromantis mungkin sambil berlutut dengan satu kaki dan memegang tangannya.

"Hiks... Jongdae ah... Nado saranghae... wo ye ai ni... I do Jongdae, Chenchen..." jawabnya. Akupun langsung berdiri dan memeluk dirinya. "Btw hyung, kita rahasiakan hal ini dari hyungdeul lain ya? Soalnya kalo kita bilang pasti disuruh traktir..." "okedeh!"

**Chen PoV end**

**Balik ke Lay...**

"Wah elu gitu ye Chen ge! Ga ajak-ajak tuh makan eskrim," kata Tao diangguki semua member kecuali Minseok ge dan Chen sendiri.

"Yeee... salah sendiri suka minta traktiran..."-Chen

"Iya ntar gue gajadi beli tas LV..."-Minseok ge

"Eh! Elu nyindir gue ye Chen?"-Aku

"Wah! Tau gini gue ga nraktir elu Chen..."-Kai

"Ya entar gue traktir es cendol deh..."-Chen

"Eh! Apelu bawa nama gue segala?"-Chanyeol

"Ih elu sensi amat sih yeol..."-Baekhyun

"UDAH! AYO KITA MAKAN!" sontak semuanya diam mendengar teriakan sang guardian yang dari tadi diam. Pasti Junmyeon ge not in good mood. Aku langsung menepuk pelan bahunya. Aku tau, ini bukanlah Junmyeon ge yang selama ini. Dia itu orang yang sabar... Huft...

**END OF STORY**

**AUTHOR PoV**

"Pesawat tujuan Seoul, Korea Selatan akan mendarat dalam 15 menit. Silahkan matikan kembali seluruh alat elektronik anda, lipat meja didepan anda, buka penutup jendela, dan pasangkan kembali sabuk pengaman. Terima kasih," peringatan akan mendaratnya pesawat sudah dibunyikan. Lay pun mematikan laptopnya dan segera membereskan tasnya.

"Yixing ah..." panggil Suho kepada Lay. Lay pun menoleh.

"Ap-mmpphhh!" Suho tiba-tiba mencium bibir Lay membuat sang unicorn terkejut. Bukan, bukan ciuman penuh cinta. Ciuman itu mengandung unsur kesedihan. Memang, Suho sedang sangat kalut, iapun tak tau dengan apa ia bisa melampiaskan perasaannya. Dan satu-satunya yang bertahan disisinya hanyalah Lay. Perlu kalian ketahui... bahwa...

Itu adalah ciuman pertama untuk keduanya...

**TBC**

KYAAAAAA AMPUNI SAYA READERS! Telat update karena hal hal banyak... saya minta ampun ya... dan mian buat HunHan yang pendek katanya huhuhu... itu udah mentok... saya tebus di chap ini xD dan clue minggu lalu saya lupa kasi ya? Hehehe mian... ini ChenMin... dan buat chap depan udah masuk SuLay SuLay SULAY! YAY! xD

Balesan Reviews :

**HyunieWoo : **kalo Yixing ama kamu, Suho ama aku deh #plakk hahaha ampun-ampun semuanya ._.v

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **iya Suho emang ga peka xD PABO #plakk iya untungnya Lay beberinnya ke kita bukan ke ddangkkoma (?) dia kan baik dan gamau membebani rakyat jadi mintanya yang murah xD

**Ajib4ff : **Iya itu matanya sampe kaya Tao gara2 nangis u,u Suho dad pabo (?) mom Lay kan masih mikir2 (?) lagian Kai gue doain menang amin xD *Suho : elu durhaka ga dukung dad!|Me : Biarin gue emang dukung mom Lay bweeee*

**Jennychan : **iya cinta itu memang rumit *ikutan puk2 Lay* *diusir Suho* xD ini lanjut^^

**BabySuLayDo : **Tuhan tolong aku #plakk iya... tapi selamanya Chanbaek dan Hunhan ultimate yeeeyy (?) sebenernya Lay gara2 ga dianggep cuo jadi deket2 Kris... u,u gimana2 yang salah Suho #ditimpukinSuho

**Dian deer : **iya mian mian mian ya (-/\-) saya ganti di sini... ada ¼ hunhan (?) ntar kalo chap SuLay aku banyakin deh hunhannya... (?)

**Azura Lynn Gee : **Iya gapapa disini aja ripiunya... makasi yaaa ^^

**Putriii : **hunhan gamau kasi PJ soalnya kata Thehun, diabelom sanggup membiayai(?) hyung2nya xD iya Lay ngaku soalnya udah gak gak gakuat #plakk Suho di semua epep juga ga peka -_- Kyungso polepel with Kai :3 Chap 1 langsung akhir ngerti sih kalo yang nulis epep modelnya ga kaya author gini xD kalo author bikin kisah, endnya melenceng banget sama chap 1 xD

**Riyoung Kim : **iya Lay kasian... hahaha iya udah lanjut ^^

**AYUnhomin : **iya dia emang PABO *ngomong ala heechul* Suho emang ga peka dari sononya kali xD #plakk

**Bunny Pororo : **makasi puk2nya huks huks... xD iya author juga ga yakin cuo menang... kalo Lay vs Kai mungkin menang tapi ini Suho vs Kai xD gak gak gakuat #plakk hahaha Lay kesempatan masih ada! Ganbatte! Eh iya mian ya xD ini cluenya ChenMin *telat*

**Fantaosticpanda : **hahaha nangis? Waahhh author bakal jadi jago bikin hurt #plakk tapi tetep fokus humor ajadeh (?) iya biarkan dia minum air Suho #apaini xD VITAMIN SLS(SuLay Shipper) wkwkwk

**Gita Safira : **apalagi saya yang nulis juga pengen gigit Suho masa (?) xD SULAY YEY!

**Meelmeel Aiden : **ini saya pengen naburin Hunhan untuk pengganti bumbu (?) hehehe ini kisah Lay... tapi semua pair masuk xD ini memang drama (?) SULAY KAISOO YEY! xD

**HaRin EXOtics : **iya tempeleng bareng2 yok #plakk dia guardian angel yang tidak peka *berkabung*

**Lian Park : **mereka cipokan di taman kota (?) terhurahura dan terharuharu xD Suho kerasukan roh bernama Nekat xD

SEKIAN DAN SAYA INI MASIH NEWBIE *apanya* JADI BUTUH SARAN, REVIEW LAGI NE^^


End file.
